Power of Love
by SimplyDance
Summary: Bella and Edward tell each other how they feel and everything is great except for one thing. bella is hiding something from Edward. Will he still acept her afterwards? One-shot all credit goes to my friend Johanna i just edited the stor she worte it


**My friend Johanna wrote this story also and again it's a one-shot. **

**Please review and remember she wrote this story for a project and wants to know what people think of it **

The Power of Love

Fantasy

By: Johanna

_ I just wish that I was someone else. I wish that I was a normal average girl with a normal and average life. _I thought all morning as I stared at one human being in particular. I like this kid in my class, but I'm scared that he won't like me once he knows my secret. He seems so nice, comprehensive, and obviously very cute with his blonde hair and aquamarine eyes. I have wanted to tell him that I like him but, what if he ignores me, what if he doesn't like me because I have wavy, black hair, or my weird violet eyes, or because I'm not tall or maybe because I am 16 and he's 17? You know what, I will confess my love to him today afterschool.

DING!!! Well, here I go…"Hey Edward, what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing," he said nervously.

"Well… why don't we go get an Icee?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied.

OMG! I am so nervous about this. Once we got there we sat down and started to talk.

"Um…I want to tell you something, Bella."

"OK what is it?" I asked really nervous of what he was going to tell me.

"I…like…you," he said nervously. This surprised me. I wasn't expecting this. I just stared at him and decided that it was time to respond to him.

"Really? That's so weird because that's what I was going to tell you!"

"So I guess there's only one thing to ask you…do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes!!!"

For the rest of the afternoon we just walked around the park with one of our hands holding the Icee cup and the other…they were entwined. I had such a great time. I never had this much fun in my life before. Edward and I are going to the theater tomorrow. Although, that is the positive side of my wonderful day, I am still scared about my secret, I couldn't stop thinking about it when I was with him. I talked to my parents about it and they said not to worry. They said that the right time will come around. I just hope that they are right. Edward called me tonight to say goodnight to me. I guess that my world is perfect for now.

I am so excited that we have 3 weeks of our relationship, Edward will take me to a mountain peek near by where he lives. So, once we got there, he took my hand and we started to hike. "Bells, guess what? I haven't forgotten that today is our 3rd week anniversary. But don't worry, your gift is up there," he said so sweetly. I was surprised that I didn't melt. So we talked about our family and friends and when we got there, I hadn't noticed. I was amazed. Edward said, "Here we are."

"This is amazing," I said absent-mindedly. Edward took my hand and pulled me closer to him until there was no space in between us. My heart skipped a beat. Then, with the softest touch, Edward took his hand and with it cradled my face. I was lost in his aquamarine eyes that resembled the sea. His beauty blinded me and I wasn't sure if it was him or the sun but I felt warm inside. He then tilted my chin upward and leaned closer. He whispered "I love you," and brushed his lips tenderly against mine. I threw my arms around him and kissed him back. We stayed there for a while.

It's amazing how love can make you feel. Edward and I have been going out a lot lately. My mom is worried about what I am doing though. She is always warning me that I am going to hurt Edward's feelings. Sooner or later, I will have to tell him the truth. I love Edward and I wouldn't want to hurt him at all. I will wait a little bit more to tell him who I really am.

FIVE MONTHS LATER…

Today is our fifth month anniversary. But, I still haven't told him my secret. Edward will give me a gift and I will give him one too. Today, we are going to the park. I put on my skinny jeans with a pink and green t-shirt. When we got to the park, Edward took me to walk about twice around the park. It might seem like a little, but there were many things to see.

"Bells, are you willing to accept my gift?"

"Of course," I answered anxiously although not understanding why he would ask me this.

"Close you eyes," he said. I was obedient and closed my eyes. I felt him make his way around me. He first, gently moved my wavy black hair out of the way. Then, he placed, what I felt was a necklace around my neck but before he kissed me gently on the neck. Afterwards, he placed my hair back in place. He turned me around. "Open your eyes," he told me and I did. I was amazed to find a gold necklace with a heart shaped charm hanging around my neck. I opened it to find a picture of him and me together. On the back of the charm it said _Edward and Bells forever. I love you._

"I love it!!" I said, "Just as much as I love you."

"Is there something wrong?" he asked noticing that sadness was overcoming me.

"It's just that…" I said breaking into sobs.

"What?" he asked wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"I…am…a…witch," I said. But he didn't do anything so I looked at his face and he was smiling so I asked him, "Why aren't you breaking up with me?"

"You want to know why? Well, because I love you no matter what you are," he said in his sweetest voice ever. I felt relieved. I tiptoed and stole one long and soft kiss.

**Please Review she wants to know what you think**


End file.
